Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create/Declined 1
Brambleclaw - Declined Hi Redpaw here. I'll join this and I made Brambleclaw :D http://images.wikia.com/watheory/images/0/0a/Brambleclaw.png Added by Redpaw of HollyClanHoneyfern 22:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about your Brambleclaw, but I made one and didn't put it through charart first. Stupid me. XP ☮Cheetahstar123 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail - Declined I made a Sorreltail warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 21:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw - Declined Hi Redpaw here. I'll join this and I made Brambleclaw :D Honeyfern 22:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about your Brambleclaw, but I made one and didn't put it through charart first. Stupid me. XP ☮Cheetahstar123 20:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Warrior - Declined I wanna join the project and start with Whitewing! I think Red said that I snooped? Hehe. Yup. Light to the night sing the song of life 16:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Moved to the correct section, de-thumbed. Make the ear pink smaller, and add a speck of white to the eyes. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) New pics I got these: That's all for now. I would like it if somebody took these and made their pupils smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, never mind. They showed up blurry, so the won't work. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Graystripes Warrior - Declined I stunk at it, but it's the best I could do. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Hmmm... I can see a few white spots on his tail. Cover those. Make the highlighting a bit bigger. Otherwise, good! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Right, but his tail looks like a bananna, his ear pink is to dark, and the highlighting on his torso is too far to the right! ☮Cheetahstar123 14:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I got a great deputy pic! ☮Cheetahstar123 22:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) |} Apprentice longhair lineart - Declined Here's the lineart! I have to admit, its not ve ry good, since it IS my first XD 23:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatz, could I join? I know I'm really inactive... Mistystar Trust the fire within... New pixel - Declined I made a pixel for I don't know what. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm(W) - Declined Comments? Mistystar Trust the fire within... Good, but make the ear pink smaller. ☮Cheetahstar123 13:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Some of her stripes are on the black lines for the lineart. Fix theat. And make the nows more pinkish. Honeyfern 19:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Leafpool (MC) - Declined I made a Leafpool medicine cat. It stinks, but it's the best I can do. : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 13:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) She has a white chest and muzzle. Add that. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 17:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight (W) - Declined I made a Squirrelflight warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 21:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Good. Add lineart on the tear in her ear. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf - Declined I made a Hollyleaf image. Comments? : ) ☮Cheetahstar123 16:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) The shading on its back and chest is a little rough, can it be blurred so it blends into the rest on the pelt? Feathermoon 18:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah. I like doing cats but I don't think i'm very good at them. | P ☮Cheetahstar123 13:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice lineart - Declined Hey everybody, I got an apprentice lineart. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 12:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Crowfeather (W) - Declined I made a Crowfeather. Comments? ☮Cheetahstar123 23:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the title.... It looks cood! but make it slightly more gray and the pink ear more triaglular. And with the burn shading, try using a softer brush. like this: For shading, I suggest to stay away from the hard circles, or squares, or whatever. Hope this helps for the future! Feathermoon 23:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Right, but do you use GIMP? That's what I've got. ☮Cheetahstar123 23:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I use both Pixlr and GIMP. I switch every once and awhile. Feathermoon 00:04, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Bluestar (L) - Declined Hey I can do a couple different pics. Sooo. Lets see what I'm going to do...I will do Tawnypelt's kit. Spottedleaf's med cat app pic (cuz i really wanna do something of spottedleaf she's my fave char) Tigerstar's Leader and BLuestar's Leader. :) BTW. Can you change the Redpaw to Honeybreeze cuz my other account was messed up. :) THANKSHoneybreeze 11:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I did Bluestar's Leader Image!!! I know we don't have long hair yet but I think it'll do! Honeybreeze 11:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the ear pink and add some dodge. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It won't do, because she's a long hair and there's a complete difference to it. -Rainwillow KK is there a long hair kit image??Honeybreeze 12:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Not yet. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Deputy - Declined Hey everyone I did a Firestar deputy image! Honeyfern 13:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Millie Queen - Declined I did Millie's queen image. I think it turned out pretty well. I'm proud of the imageHoneyfern 14:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail Kit - Declined OK last one for now. This one I just had to do. Feathertail as a kit!!!!! I think its a fail.Honeyfern 14:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Good! But smudge the ear pink and spots. And I noticed the spots cover the lineart in some places. Fix that. Otherwise, good! : ) Cheetahstar My Den 17:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Isnt Feathertail a tabby? Not a spotted cat. Feathermoon 19:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon They all need highlighting and dodge. Add that. Cheetahstar My Den 01:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll work on it when I can!(Do you wanna comment on Millie's Queen and Firestar's Deputy??)Honeybreeze 11:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart - Declined Here is Oakheart. He's way down there. I don't know why. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 16:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) De thumbed. Welcome to the project! Darken the ginger a little and add highlights and burn. See FM's tutorial for help. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 20:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Good! Smudge the ear pink a bit. Cheetahstar My Den 13:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 23:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Queen - Declined Sorry I havn't made anything for so long, but I did a Whitewing queen. It really wasn't that hard. XD but I don't think the ear pink is very good. : P --Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice job!!! Okay hmmm. Add shading...And darken the ear pink. Otherwise great!!!Honeybreeze 11:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Poppyfrost (W) - Declined I made a Poppyfrost warrior pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 16:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) She looks great! -Rainwillow Okay let me see....Darken the ginger. And maybe make the black look less gray.. :) Honeybreeze 12:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (W.) - Declined I made a Cinderheart warrior image. it stinks. And it's huge. :P Cheetahstar 1 2 3 22:43, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay uhhh. You need to make the stripes look more like stripes not like smudge stripes. And ummm. Fix the ear pink it doesn't look realistic. Lighten the earpink, and make the stripes more triangular. -Rainwillow Onestar (L) - Declined Comments? -Rainwillow Good, but a little section of both eyes isn't filled in. Cheetahstar 1 2 3 12:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow He has white on his chest, I'm sure. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Leader - Declined I made a longhair leader. It stinks. :P The tail is horrible. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! -Rainwillow Scourge (K) - Declined I made a Scourge kit pic. The collar stinks to high heaven. Comment? 23:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Curve the collar with the neck, so it doesn't look so.... stiff and straight. Rainlegs Add the earpink and put the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow ARGH!! I can't belive I forgot that!!! 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, Since I stink at collars, this pic is open for grabs. Enjoy! --Cheetahtalk 19:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar (W) - Declined Warrior pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink more triangular. Oh, and put some stripes to the tail and legs. Add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Make the color darker. More like Brambleclaw. Make the ear pink more triangular, and add a speck of white to the eyes. 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) There are some unfilled pixels around the chest, ears, back, and tail-tip. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) *takes deep breathe* Make the pelt extremely dark brown, make the stripes go with it, make the eyes look more amber and add shading to the tail! *breathes again* Ahhh.Honeybreeze 14:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe (W) - Declined I made another Graystripe since the other one wasn't very good. Comments? 13:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights bigger, blur the shading and desaturate the earpink and make it a little more red. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Graystripe have a darker stripe down his back? Rainlegs Thistleclaw (W) - Declined I made a Thistleclaw warrior pic. Comments? The muzzle stinks. 19:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 12:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Desaturate the earpink, blur the highlights and darken the shading a tad. 20:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a tad more. Snowfur (W) - Declined I made a Snowfur warrior pic. Comments? Sorry it's kinda gray. It won't shade right if it's white. ☛ChEeTaHbOt☚ 13:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That's because you need to make it a very pale gray, then add shading. Lighten the earpink. ~Rainwhisper~ 16:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. anything else? 16:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading a tad. Rainlegs Healer lineart - Declined I made a healer lineart! Comments? 14:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe add some herbs to his mouth? Rainlegs